Conventionally, as a type of endless metal belt, there has been known, as is described, for example, in Patent Document No. 1, an endless metal belt having a rectangular cross section which is made by bending a rolled strap material, welding both ends thereof together into a cylindrical shape and cutting it to a predetermined width.
In addition, as is described, for example, in Patent Document No. 2, there is known an endless belt in which a metal cord is used as a core material. The metal cord, which constitutes the core material, includes at least one filament making up a central core and a plurality of filaments which are wound around the central core.
Patent Document No. 1: JP-A-2003-236610
Patent Document No. 2: JP-A-4-307146